


Can't Stand You

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, this is kind of cringey bc i wrote it a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall think they hate each other, but really, it's just sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stand You

The One Direction boys are supposed to be working on their new album, and they would be, if it weren’t for Niall and Harry’s constant arguments. From missing a cue to singing off-key, the two boys were bickering almost all the time. Of course, the fans didn’t know that, they all thought the boys were as close as ever; they even came up with the name ‘Narry’ for the supposed bromance. Oh, it was anything but. Right now, Niall was practicing his solo for their new single, ‘Die For You’, and Harry is getting more and more aggravated by each note.

 

“You don’t realize, no you don’t notice, you don’t know that I’d die for you,” Niall sings, and Harry holds his head in his hands, trying to block out the noise. “You’re my world, my life, and you don’t know, you don’t know, I’d die for—“

 

“Oh, will you just shut up?” Harry groans, his patience snapping. “Just shut up, shut the fuck up.” Harry swears, and Liam sighs and rubs his hand over his face. “You didn’t have it an hour ago, you don’t have it now, so please,” He gets up, staring directly at the blonde. “Shut the hell up.” Niall gets up too, dropping his paper on the floor. 

 

“Harry, he had it.” Zayn mumbles from across the room. Harry turns his attention to Zayn before replying.

 

“You know you’re lying, he was so off you couldn’t even recognize the song.” Harry sneered before turning back to Niall. “Are you tone deaf, Niall?” The taller boy mocks before taking a step towards the Irishman. “Or can you just not sing?”

 

“You’re a cunt.” Niall spits, pushing Harry back. Harry’s about to push back when Louis gets up, stepping in between the two boys, pushing Harry out of the way.

 

“Stop! Both of you, stop!” Louis looks between the two. “This is getting ridiculous, we’re trying to record a bloody album, if you haven’t forgotten! We can’t fucking do that with you two at each other’s necks 24/7!” Louis drops his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry glares at Niall, and Niall glares at Harry. Liam and Zayn glance at each other, Louis looking up. “Can you two please act civil for the next few hours? We’re almost done, then you two can go home and act however you want.”

 

“I don’t want to work with him.” Niall growls, and Harry scoffs.

 

“The feeling’s mutual, Mullingar.” Harry replies, and Niall looks like he’s about to lunge again, but Louis’ yelling stops everyone in their tracks.

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Louis tangles his fingers in his hair, and he looks as if he’s going to pull it out. “What happened to you two? You used to be so close, and now you’re practically killing each other all the time! I don’t know what happened, but you need to fix it.” Louis says, turning to each or his band mates. “Both of you. Now. Because we won’t get a damn thing done like this!” The tension in the room was thick, almost awkward. Harry and Niall glared at each other, but there was something else in the two boy’s eyes. Jealousy? Lust? Hatred? Want? Before anyone could say anything else, Harry was grabbing Niall by the wrist and pulling him out of the studio, down the hall, and into the bathroom before letting go and locking the door shut.

 

“What the fu—“ Niall couldn’t finish his sentence, because Harry pushed Niall against the bathroom wall, pressing his body against the other boy’s. Niall didn’t know what he was doing, but he moved his head forward, pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry pressed his hand against the wall above Niall’s head, deepening the kiss. After a moment, Harry moved back to take off his shirt, leaving Niall whimpering for contact. “H-Harry,”

 

“Shut up, Niall.” Harry commanded, trailing his fingers down Niall’s clothed torso, only to come to a slow stop at the hem of his trousers. “Don’t ruin this.” Harry moved his hand from beside Niall’s head; using both hands to unbutton Niall’s pants and pull him close in one swift movement. Niall moved his head forward again, pressing his lips against Harry’s urgently, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths for the first time, battling for dominance. When Niall tilted his head back to get a better angle, Harry took the opportunity to palm the growing bulge in Niall’s jeans, smirking at the mewl Niall made. “Take off your shirt.” Niall obeys, pulling back to take off his shirt and toss it to the side where Harry’s is laying. Harry slams Niall back against the wall again, his mouth covering the other boy’s with a tense passion. Niall didn’t question Harry’s actions, he knew the younger boy wanted him a long time ago, the arguing was just a result of built up sexual tension. Niall released his thoughts, focusing on the new feeling of Harry against him. It wasn’t that the blonde hadn’t been with a guy before; it was just that he hadn’t been with Harry before, and that was almost overwhelming, it almost had him undone. Niall pushed the last of his thoughts out of his head as Harry turned Niall around, pressing a hand on the small of Niall’s back to lower him over the sink. Niall went without protest as Harry tugged Niall’s pants down along with his own, spanking Niall’s tender arse a few times before leaning over the other boy to whisper in his ear. “Virgin?” Niall shivered at the huskiness of Harry’s voice before replying.

 

“No.” Niall eventually got out, and Harry could only smirk as he pulled back, leaning down to get a condom out of his pocket. He tore the packet open, rolling the condom on with a satisfied groan before he lining himself up against Niall’s entrance. Niall found himself pushing back against Harry, trying to get that ram he needed, but Harry wouldn’t give it to him.

 

“You want me, don’t you?” Harry speaks quiet, slowly moving his hips back and forth, teasing Niall’s hole. Niall whimpers a reply, gripping the sink with white knuckles. “How do you want it, Nialler?” Harry pushes the head of his cock in, making Niall gasp and drop his head.

 

“H-Hard,” Niall moans, looking up into the bathroom mirror, locking eyes with Harry. “I want it hard.” His voice comes out more of a wrecked growl, and that’s all Harry needs before he pushes himself all the way in, ignoring the loud moans coming from Niall. Once he’s fully seated inside of his…lover?…he begins to thrust in and out, fast and hard, making Niall almost scream in pleasure. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, Harry, fuck, yes,” Harry grunts with each thrust as desire begins to coil low in his abdomen.

 

“If you don’t shut up the whole building will know how much of a whore you are.” Harry manages, thrusting with more force, the noise of skin on skin fading into the background as Harry focuses on hitting that sweet spot in Niall. When he does, the noise he pulls out of the older boy is perfect, a borderline groan mixed with a moan, almost frustrated, regardless a surrender. Harry bathed in his newfound power as he continued to hit Niall’s prostate, indeed making the other boy scream Harry’s name, along with a long stream of incomprehensible swears. Harry admired Niall’s back, his spine and shoulder bones, the flawless curve of his limbs as they arched in pleasure. Harry felt himself getting closer to the edge, his thrusts becoming more spastic. “F-Fuck, so tight,” Harry groans, thrusting into Niall, once, twice, thrice more before coming inside the constricted heat with a shudder and a gasp followed by a long moan, Niall not far behind as the blonde reaches under his body, yanking himself off as Harry pulls out, watching Niall make himself come with a satisfied smirk. Harry leans back over Niall’s body, reaching around the older boy’s figure, moving his hand out of the way to take Niall’s cock in his hand, moving at the same pace Niall was moments ago.

 

“Harry, Harry, yes,” Niall groans, thrusting into Harry’s hand, and after a long second, Niall climaxes over the porcelain sink in front of him, with Harry biting into his neck, drawing a thin stream of blood. “F-Fuck!” Niall yells, throwing his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, his mouth agape with the mixed sensation of pleasure and pain. “Harry, shit, you fucking fuck, ah god,” Niall swore, riding out the last few seconds of his orgasm before going limp in Harry’s arms as the younger boy hesitantly let go of Niall’s waning erection. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling him close as he slowly licked the blood from Niall’s neck, pulling whimpers of aspiration from the older lad. “You made me bleed, you asshole.” Niall finally spoke, even though he was still breathless, making Harry chuckle. The room went silent, aside from the couple’s steady breathing and fast heartbeats, it was calm.

 

“I don’t want to fight with you.” Harry eventually whispered, and Niall snapped out of his reverie, realizing his eyes were closed, and he opened them. Niall lifted his head from Harry’s neck, looking Harry’s reflection in the eye before slowly replying.

 

“Then don’t fight with me.” Niall mumbles, and Harry turns the blonde around before kissing him with as much passion as he could muster up. Niall returned the fervor, giving just as much passion back, if not more. The two stand there kissing for a long moment before Harry pulls back; looking into Niall’s eyes where green meets blue.

 

“W-We should get back.” Harry chokes out, and Niall nods, stumbling back and pulling up his pants, glancing around for his shirt as Harry does the same. When he finds it, he tugs it on and moves to stand awkwardly by the door, waiting for Harry to finish. When he does, Harry walks towards Niall, pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s already bruised lips before unlocking the door and stepping out in one smooth movement. Niall watches Harry walk down the hall back towards the studio where the rest of his friends are waiting before Harry turns back around. “Niall?”

 

“Harry?” Niall says quietly, moving towards his friend. Light shined in from a window in one of the rooms, highlighting Harry’s features, making him look even more beautiful than usual, and Niall found himself blushing profusely.

 

“You have a perfect voice.” Harry speaks soft before walking quickly back towards the blonde, kissing him again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28759599861/title-cant-stand-you-pairing-narry-niall) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
